Bring me to life
by Snowstalker of MC
Summary: VB song fic... alittle sneak peek... “Every one’s dead, Vegeta! Even Bulma!” Goku shouted sternly- it was at that moment that time seemed to freeze. ‘Even Bulma’ he went over the words again and again in his head.


AN: I don't own DBZ or this song.. k.. happy now???! lol.. I hope you guys like this songfic...

BRING ME TO LIFE

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

__

"Every one's dead, Vegeta! Even Bulma!" Goku shouted sternly- it was at that moment that time seemed to freeze.

_leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb_

__

'Even Bulma' he went over the words again and again in his head.

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

__

'Bulma is dead.' Vegeta felt numb.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

__

Every emotion he had ever experienced came flooding into him.

_call my name and save me from the dark_

__

He felt as if he might explode as sadness, anger, grief, despair, and love took over him. Bulma was dead.

_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)_

__

'Why?!' he thought. 'Of all people she did not deserve to die!'

_save me from the nothing I've become_

__

He was the evil one. He had killed so many. He had betrayed her and their son when he turned power hungry at the tournament. 'Then why aren't I dead and she alive?' he asked himself.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me_

__

'Bulma.' It took everything he had to keep from breaking down. How could he be without her? Never to run his hands in her blue locks- never to kiss her and tell her that she is his and he is hers.

_breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

__

'I will see the death of the bastard that killed her!' Vegeta had no other option- he fused with Goku.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

__

As Goku's and Vegeta's body became one- so did their minds. Goku could feel all the sorrow Vegeta was feeling- all the anger, hurt, and loss.

_call my name and save me from the dark_

__

The Vegeta part of Vegeto had fought like never before. Vegeta had fought for revenge before; for his people, planet, and father; but never had he fought with the strength he had now, even with out the fusion.

_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

__

He needed Bulma. It was Bulma that first cared for him. When other hated him or would assume things they didn't know; it was Bulma that had tried to understand him. She gave him his life- a reason to live.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

__

Goku understood Vegeta like never before. Not only did he love- but also he loved deeply.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

__

She was his reason for living. With out her he was dead.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

__

He had never told her. Never once said that he loved her. He had taken it for granted- that she would always be there. That he had plenty of time.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul_

__

He didn't know if there was any hope. Any hope that he would get one more chance with her and their family. 'Things would be different' the Vegeta side of Vegeto thought.

_don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

__

If they failed to kill Buu- if he died. He knew he would be sent to hell and Bulma would remain in heaven- they would be separated for eternity.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

__

'Bulma,' he thought.

_call my name and save me from the dark_

__

'I can not spend an eternity way from you.'

_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

__

'I must not fail.'

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

THE END

AN: Sorry about the whole 'Vegeta part of Vegeto' thing... It really doesn't make sense, but whatever.... Please review!


End file.
